Bant's Song
by Crazed T.V. Girl
Summary: This is a little diddy that i did when I was really bored. review and tell me if I need another chapter. Thanks!
1. Right Here Waiting

Bant's Song  
  
By Erin Turner (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any star wars stuff except for the episode one movie and maybe some pictures. Thank you very much.  
  
Obi Wan was out in the wilderness with all of the other children from the temple and as he slowly drifted off and let the force guide him he heard some one singing one of the most beautiful song with the most enchanting voice he had ever heard. As he slowly followed the voice he came to a clearing and saw a small figure sit down with knees up to her chest. She was some what small for her age but her hair shined in the dim light of the moons reflection on the water. The song she sang was soft and very loving it seemed to be sung as if it were meant for him and him alone. "Where ever I go what I do I will be right here waiting for you." As she sang Obi- Wan seemed to be falling in love with this beautiful voice that sang to him. She began to sing the last verse of the song and she slowly stood up. Her small figure was thin and curvy. Obi-Wan heard her slowly begin to stop singing. Obi-Wan hurried back to his tent. He slowly got into his sleeping bag with out waking the others and let the song sing him to sleep.  
  
The next day he saw Bant sitting across from Reeft who was chopping down on the pancakes. Obi-Wan came and sat down next to her. She looked at him with the prettiest smile Obi-Wan had ever seen. She then looked back at the fire, which glowed with life, and she seemed to be humming a very familiar song. Obi-Wan then knew that she was the one singing to him. He scooted up so that he could reach his hand underneath her chin. He took her face so that it was level with his own. Her beautiful gray eyes sparkled with life. He scooted closer to her so that they were only about an inch away from each other.  
  
"I love you." He said as she began singing for him with the most sincerest voice he had ever heard.  
  
"And I you." She said as he brought her lips to his.  
  
The End ( Or is it. 


	2. 4 years later

Bant's Song  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know the drill I don't own anything of Star Wars except some merchandise…but I do own the plot of this story…I think. :-p  
  
Author's Notes: First off I'd like to thank all those who reviewed the first part of this story. I really wasn't planning of doing a sequel but there were some really nice reviews and they persuaded me to make a sequel. Secondly, if you have any idea's on what should happen next in this story please, please, please e-mail me. Oh, yeah Bruck is in this story if you don't know who he is you might want to go and read the first Jedi Apprentice book.  
  
Hope you enjoy and a special thanks to DreamBerry, RadioactiveSquirl and a big thanks to Andra for the persuasiveness to make me write this next part of the story. I would really appreciate it if you would give me more feed back so I can know what you'd like to see in the next few chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
4 years later…  
  
Bant sat by the window as the ship Thunder Wraith headed for the beautiful planet gathering of the Hapes Cluster. It had been 4 years since that night when she and Obi-Wan had vowed there love for each other. The next morning they had gone back to Coruscant and Obi-Wan had to leave on a mission. She had not seen him since. She missed him. She was afraid that she might never be able to meet with him again. All of these thoughts were pushed out of her mind as she saw the Hapes Cluster appear in the window. Each of the planets sparkled as if it were a diamond in a black cloak.  
  
"They say that Bruck is on one of those planets." A voice interrupted Bants thoughts.  
  
"Really. I don't feel like seeing him here when I have come home to celebrate my sixteenth birthday." Bant replied not taking her eyes of the planets in the distance.  
  
"I am truly sorry small one but the force has mysterious ways of working."  
  
"I know that. Please I would like to be alone for now, Depa."  
  
With that Depa Billaba, another young Jedi going with Bant, left the room only turning back at the door to give her friend a silent look of sympathy.  
  
"Obi-Wan. Where are you?" Bant said to her self letting the tears roll down her face.  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, I know that it's really short but I want to know what you'd like to see happening and maybe I can incorporate it into what I have in mind. 


	3. Return Home

Bant's Song  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own anything for Star Wars in this story but maybe the plot…maybe I don't even own that….hmmmmm.  
  
Author's Notes: OH MY GOODNESS!!!! Took me long enough to update didn't it. I'm so sorry for those of you who really wanted to see the next chapter!!!! Anyway here it is and I have a couple of people to thank: Lady Kenobi, Serra Duchi, Andra( who is Lady Kenobi…I think… ;-P) Radioacrive Squirl, DreamBerry, and Blazer Akila. Thanks so MUCH for your support!!! On to the story!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Return Home  
  
  
  
Thunder Wraith slowly touched down at the space port of the Hapes main planet called Anita.  
  
Bant slowly walked down the ramp and once she reached the bottom she was met by the familiar feel and smell of the ocean. The breeze picked up her silver hair and gently lifted it about her. She closed her eyes. It felt so right to be home…oh how she wished Obi-Wan was right beside her.  
  
She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and faced Depa who gave Bant a reassuring smile.  
  
"Come on. I'm sure your parents are waiting for us, especially you."  
  
Bant laughed and followed Depa as they went to get there belongings.  
  
Little did Bant know that she was being watched by two dark eyes.  
  
1.1 Anita Hapes Castle  
  
"Ah, Mistress Bant. Please follow me, your parents are waiting." A royal guard dressed in blue and green armor escorted Depa and Bant to the main hall.  
  
Bant looked around as they walked to the main hall. It had been 11 and a half years sense she'd been there.  
  
The ceilings were arched and very high. The walls were an off white color, with sketches of sea related things all over. Windows lined the walls and the light from outside flooded the hallways.  
  
As Bant walked pasted many servants and others each bowed in respect and smiled when she smiled back. They had missed their little princess.  
  
"My, this is a beautiful palace." Depa said as she gazed on in amazement.  
  
"I know. I'm so happy to be home." Bant said taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Mistress."  
  
The guard said as he opened the door for her. She nodded slightly before heading through the open doorway.  
  
The room was salty and fresh,  
  
Just like my room at the temple…Bant thought.  
  
The walls were mostly glass windows, where you could see out to the ocean that lay just beyond the castle wall. There was a blue carpet that led up to the front of the room where two large chairs adorned in diamonds were. This was also where her parents were seated.  
  
Depa waited in the middle of the carpet as Bant continued on towards her parents.  
  
Bant stopped a few feet from her parents and bowed slightly.  
  
"Bant, it's good to have you home." Her mother said smiling.  
  
"It's good to be home, mother." Bant replied as she looked toward her father.  
  
The man sat tall and regal. He had a stern look on his face. The crown on his head almost made him look like a painted picture.  
  
"Father?" Bant questioned a little afraid of what the reaction might be.  
  
Her father maintained his turn look but it seemed to soften as he stood and walked toward Bant.  
  
Bant's eyes never left her fathers. He came and stood right in front of her. He had the meanest look on his face, but then suddenly smiled as he pulled Bant into a hug and said, "Oh, I've missed you so much, Princess."  
  
Bant sighed in relief and almost started crying . She was home and her parents and everyone here was glad to have their princess returned to them.  
  
She was enjoying being in her fathers arms when they heard a small cough behind her.  
  
They both turned and faced a girl in a blue silk dress. She was one of the handmaidens sent to look after Depa and Bant.  
  
"Master, I do believe it's time for the Mistress and her friend to go to their rooms to change."  
  
"Oh yes, of course. I'll be seeing you at diner. I have some royal business to attend to so, why don't you and your friend go out sight seeing. I'm sure Elle, here, would be glad to show you around." Bant's father smiled at the small girl.  
  
"Oh of course I would Sire." Elle replied smiling.  
  
"Well, you'd best get changed before you head out."  
  
The girls smiled, bowed, then headed out toward their rooms.  
  
Again, two dark eyes watched Bant leave, from the depth of the dark shadows.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: OH MY!!!!!!! Who's dark eyes are those? Where will Bant and Depa go on their journey? What will happen on Bant's 16th Birthday and WHERE IS OBI-WAN!!!!??????? Stay tuned for the next chapter. ;-P 


	4. Retrieving The Crown

Bant's Song  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know the drill….I don't own…blah, blah, blah….okay I think you get the picture.  
  
Author's Notes: I just couldn't stop writing so….here's the next chapter….OH YEAH!!!!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last two chapters….he, he, he….there is only Two other chapters….LOL!!!!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Two  
  
Retrieving The Crown  
  
  
  
Once they were in their large, spacious room, they changed into some more comfortable clothes which they had brought with them. Their rooms were as large as the main hall almost. The walls were a light shade of blue and there were 4 large windows on the wall facing the sea. There was beautiful greenish- blue silk canopy. The coverings were a dark hunter green with silver lining. The window curtains were also the same color as the coverings. There was a big floor to ceiling mirror on the opposite wall from the windows, next to a big dresser. The room was perfect.  
  
1 hour later…  
  
"Oh my goodness! I don't think I've ever been sight seeing or shopping as much as we have today, ever in my life!!!" Bant said falling to sit on a bench in Water Park.  
  
"No kidding!" Depa said sitting down next to Bant.  
  
"There's still so much more to do! Anita is one of the busiest planets out of the Hapes Cluster," Elle said looking around, "Oh, everything is just so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah…" Bant said gazing up to the tree tops. (Think of this park like central park NY but has an ocean shore view and everything!)  
  
"OH!!!I almost forgot! We have to go to the jeweler to get your crown!" Elle said grabbing Bant's arm and Dragging her to follow as they ran towards "Royalty Jewels".  
  
  
  
Inside Royalty Jewels…  
  
There were a few others looking at all the gorgeous jewelry in the glass cases around the shop.  
  
Elle quickly went up to the dealer by the cashier and told him what she needed. The dealer nodded and went into the back for a minute and came back with a blue velvet covered box.  
  
"Here it is Mistress." The dealer said handing the box to Bant.  
  
Bant slowly took the box and set it down on the counter. She let her fingers run over the velvet and then to the latch. She gave Elle a questioning glance before looking back to the latch.  
  
"You can open it if you want." Elle's voice rang silently in Bant's mind.  
  
Bant, with reassurance now, opened the box. She slowly lifted the top and then gasped at what she saw.  
  
Before her lay, a beautiful tiara that had sapphires and diamonds, rubes and emeralds lining the edges.  
  
"Only Princess's get the best." Depa said teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, but….this is almost two much…" Bant let her hands drift over the tiara. In the center was a large opal in the shape of the family crest. (You can pick whatever shape you want, or I can do a poll or something…you decide!)  
  
"Come on Bant, we'd better get back to get ready for the welcome back dinner tonight." Elle said closing the box and putting it in her bag.  
  
"Come on let's go….Madam." Depa said opening the door for Bant, acting like a servant bowing slightly.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny." Bant said giving Depa a funny look.  
  
They all laughed and headed back toward the castle.  
  
As they walked out of the shop a man in a black cloak slowly followed them without being noticed…this man had only one intention….to kill the princess.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: AAAHHH!!!! Someone's trying to kill Bant!!!!! Where's Obi- Wan when you need him?! What's going to happen at the Welcome Back Dinner tonight?! Is that mysterious man going to succeed?! To find out what happens…don't forget to see the next chapter. The faster I get reviews the faster I think and type!!! 


End file.
